The chains that bind us
by ravensandwritingdesks123
Summary: When Lily Potter bound a vampire to her son she has no idea what the concequences would be, neither did the vampire herself. A story of Love, forgiveness and healing. With lots of blood, death an violence thrown in. Adult content so not for the little 'uns.
1. Awakening

Lily knew that this was her only option; the mere thought of what Dumbledore would say if he _ever _found out what she was doing made the red haired woman shiver. Her green eyes narrowing as she contemplated the mausoleum before her, she was feeling confident she had found what she was looking for. The vampire bride of Dracula had been barely mentioned in the history books only one obscure text had even hinted at where she lay and Lily had found her. She just hoped that she would live to tell of it. Even though she knew that she could never breathe a word of her slight defection to anyone. Bolstering herself and drawing on all of her lagging courage she drew her wand and opened the tomb.

Mina had slumbered for over three hundred years, her once beautiful features desiccated and flaking and her hair bleached of its once lustrous colour, it lay in long tangles around her head. Lily observed the rictus like grin on the corpses features and once again pondered if she was doing the right thing. If this desiccated husk could protect her babe from the encroaching darkness. With a defeated sigh the woman took a vial of Harry's blood from her coat pocket and working quickly poured it down the vampires throat, smearing it on her lips. A dry, unnaturally long tongue licked every drop from the decaying, chapped lips. Crimson eyes opened slowly and focused on Lily as the vampire rose from her sleeping position an annoyed expression adorning its face.

"Why do you wake me, mortal?" Her voice was husky and had a hint of an accent that Lily couldn't place. Lily refused to be afraid of the starving creature in front of her, she would either live through tonight and her secret would be safe or she would die here as dinner for a vampire, either way time was running out.

"I did not know where else to turn, my son is in danger and everywhere I turn every avenue I venture down only death awaits him. He is only a baby and a dark lord and his army seek to destroy him. You are my only hope Countess. I beg of you. Protect my son! He is to be used as a weapon against the dark lord with no friends within our ranks and no saviours aside from myself and my husband." She pleaded, sinking to her knees and bowing her head to hide her tears from the creature that stood above her clad in only rags that had decayed as she slept. The vampire knelt before her and tipped her chin up meeting her gaze frankly.

"You must be truly desperate if you would have a monster protecting your son. But it is of little consequence to me, as you can tell. I am a mere husk of my former self; I doubt I would be of much use to you as I am now." The countess replied thoughtfully. Lily brightened and rummaged in her bag producing a large jar of her own blood kept in magical stasis until such times she had need of it.

"Death is coming for me soon, I can feel it but I will be damned if I don't do everything in my power to protect my son. I will not leave him to be thrown to the wolves by Dumbledore and his order of the phoenix. If it means enlisting a vampire to protect him then so be it, I will not think twice about laying down my life to protect my babe." Lily's voice swelled with power as the vampire drank her blood with a surprising amount of decorum for someone who hadn't eaten in almost three centuries. She watched as her blood nourished and rejuvenated the vampire. Her cheeks filled out her flesh became smooth and milky and her hair became a vibrant red that hung to her waist in wild tangles. When she was finished although still weakened she looked stunning, as though she had merely taken a refreshing nap. Licking her plump lips, she gave Lily a delicate smirk and flowed to her feet as smooth and graceful as a wildcat.

"I find myself wishing to taste the air on my skin, come Lily potter walk with me as you tell me more about your son. Yours was the first voice I have heard in over three hundred silent years and I wish to know more of this world that I inhabit now." The countess said quietly. Lily nodded and got to her feet.

"I didn't know if you would need some clothes so I just grabbed one of my cloaks." Lily babbled handing the vampire the garment and moving within the chamber to give her the illusion of privacy. Eventually the two women walked through the graveyard in a comfortable silence only broken by the vampire sniffing the air occasionally.

"I find myself in a bit of a dilemma, Lady Potter. If I agree to your terms I will be bound as a slave to your mortal son, who is but a babe. I will have to comply with his every demand and whim. If he orders me to kill another child he does not like I will be unable to disobey. So instead of doing as you ask of me, in protecting your son I will be little more than a viscous dog attacking when he commands me to." She said quietly, eyeing the arcane tome with outright hatred. Lily sat back as she contemplated the vampire's words.

"That may be so, but I have devoted all of my attention to this subject and I believe that if the bond is performed when the subject is but a babe he will not have to know all of its intricacies until he is old enough to be responsible with the creature he is bound to." She said at last, watching the vampire's reaction to her words. Her face became closed off, almost distant. At length she rested a pale hand on the tome her movements wary and hesitant.

"Very well, I shall allow you to bind me to your boy, but I have a question. Why not bind me to yourself? In my experience mortals will sell their young to buy favour with their tyrants or gods. Why are you so different?" She asked, Lily felt a surge of maternal fury, then calmed herself aware that the vampire was reading her like a book. Eventually she shrugged,

"He is more important than I am, as his mother it's my job to step in front of anyone who dares harm him." She said eventually. The countess watched her silently for a long moment through her eerie crimson eyes.

"Very well Mortal, let us get this over with. I find myself missing the hunt." She said eventually, standing up as Lily set out what she needed for the binding spell. A black candle, a white candle, a small wooden bowl, a silver knife and a vial of Harry's blood. Using her wand she lit the candles and let them burn for a few moments before she stood and began walking around the vampire, chanting and weaving the complicated patterns that the spell required. The blood red tendrils wrapped around every inch of exposed skin the vampire had. It settled on her skin writhing and twisting like a living creature. Mina bore the discomfort silently, seeming endlessly patient with the obvious irritant.

"Do you countess Mina Tepes, swear to protect Harry James potter to the end of his natural lifespan?" Lily intoned solemnly. The vampire nodded briskly, "I do" Lily moved on to the second part of the ritual. Pouring the white candle wax onto the black candle she watched the white intermix with the black.

"Hold out your right hand protector." Lily chanted The vampire did as she was bid and with the silver knife lily slashed her palm open, the vampire hissed quietly but otherwise did not react lily mixed her blood with Harrys and continued to the final part of the ritual.

"I am the creator of this bond and it is my will that you watch over my son, slaying his enemies and all those who mean him harm. With the goddess Hecatate guiding my hand so mote it be. Drink the blood vampire, finish the binding." Lily was in a trance, the power she was expending was a lot more than the witch had expected, Mina smirked gently and lifted the bowl to her lips allowing the mixed blood to flow into her mouth and down her throat, bracing herself for what was to come.

The vampire screeched in agony as the tendrils burrowed into her flesh, falling to her knees as they tore through her, bucking and thrashing as agony coursed through her. Burning her to ash, then restoring her, healing her, making her power swell. When it was over the vampire lay face down on the ground, shaking and drained. Lily was unconscious beside her, struggling to her feet Mina flexed her hands and shook out her limbs, feeling a fraction of her strength return. Not enough to fight anything, but enough that she could feed and she had a feeling she would need a lot of dark souls to replenish her. Moving Lily to her crypt she then left in order to hunt her prey.

Three rapists, two murderers and a child molester later Mina decided to head back to her mausoleum, feeling the souls she had taken settle within her. She took to the skies, glorying in her power as she shot through the night, remembering when she was a newly made and thought she would never be anything more than weak, oh how little she knew, back then. She could feel the sunrise approaching as it tingled across her skin, she wondered if even that could kill her. Maybe to be explored in the future, for now she would rest, she had a favour to call in. Landing silently in front of the stone monolith she walked through the opening and descended the stairs only to find Lily stirring.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily, Mina shrugged, "I don't know, time is of little consequence to myself as I am unbound from its grasp. Time is a mortal concept." She sniped, looking annoyed. The witch sighed and cast a spell that revealed glowing numbers, which she clearly didn't like as she swore and tumbled from the stone that Mina had set her on. Mina merely watched the frantic witch as she gathered up her things and approached her.

"I will probably never see you again, since you only need to serve Harry in the event of my death, but let us hope that it never comes to that, thank you countess, for everything." She murmured, nodding to the vampire who merely gazed back at her before extending an elegant hand and brushing a wayward lock of hair from the witch's face.

"Goodbye Lily Potter." She replied solemnly. For some reason the vampire's words made Lily feel cold inside, shaking herself she left to return to her family, blissfully unaware of how little time she had left alive.


	2. A new era

Mina woke as evening fell, wondering how she would be received by the inhabitants of the Hellsing organisation. With a rueful laugh she made her way to call in her century's old debt.

When she arrive at the gates she gazed at the contraption before her in puzzlement, jumping when it began speaking to her, "How may I help you?" cocking her head to the side as she examined the talking box, she almost didn't notice the approaching guards. Tugging a lock of her hair in frustration she turned to them.

"I would like to see whichever Hellsing is in charge, I would appreciate being taken directly to them. Tell them I'm here about a long standing debt that has yet to be paid." She stood straight even as they placed her in shackles that she could easily escape, finding it more amusing to do as they wished she walked silently within the ring of guards around her, a smile playing about her lips, as they led her to an office where a woman stood behind a desk, a man in a long red coat and a hat hiding his face standing by her side. Mina stood silently, looking slightly bored.

"Leave us." The woman commanded imperiously, Mina laughed happily, clapping her shackled hands together gleefully, the chains clinking softly.

"My, how the world has changed, women in positions of power, this is splendid. I do like this century, I wonder what else I have missed out on, while I slept." Her voice was gleeful; her red eyes alight with curiosity and wonder. Integra lit a cigar and watched the vampire curiously as she took in every detail of the room she was in.

"You mentioned a debt?" Integra's voice was harsh, the vampire pouted delicately, but focused on her task.

"Yes, your great grandfather received some crucial information about my husband and how to weaken him enough to capture or kill him. It mattered little to me. As you are now the head of the family that debt now transfers to you." She said solemnly. Integra stood and walked by the strange man and leaned on her desk.

"What's your name vampire?" She asked curiously. Mina smirked and gave a curtsey.

"Mina, My lady. My name is Mina, the bride of Dracula." She uttered, a hint of bitterness creeping into her voice. The woman's eyes widened and she stalked towards her.

"No, it cannot be. Mina reverted back to human, and died a human. We have records." She murmured, stalking around the vampire. Mina merely smiled gently as though she were looking at a child, a very dull, uninteresting child who was unaware of how the world worked.

"Alucard! Does she speak the truth? Tell me! I order you to tell me?" Mina froze at the woman's words, and her eyes widened in fear.

"No! It's not possible! How are you here? Get him away from me! I don't want him anywhere near me!" She was grabbed by the hair by the man she had fled her lands because of, the man who had taken her life and created the abomination she was now, panic made her thrash wildly as she fought like a wild cat to get away from him. A mad grin stretched his face as Mina was faced with her worst nightmare.

"So, it was you who betrayed me. I thought better of you, wife. I must say your betrayal entertains me. I gave you everything and you spat it back in my face. You ungrateful sow, I should kill you now, but I will leave that decision up to my master." He rasped delicately, letting her go and watching in disgust as she cowered in unholy terror. He retreated back behind the desk, Mina watching him like a cornered animal her fangs bared and her shadows swirling around her.

"Alucard, you are dismissed. No eavesdropping that's an order." Integra said, Mina began to calm down once Alucard was gone, she had managed to find her feet at least, and she cleared her throat.

"Forgive me, I was unprepared to see my estranged husband, I had not expected him to be quite so free, in any case." She murmured running a hand through her hair.

"You mentioned a debt." The woman said, her voice softer now. Mina nodded, "The debt was extended as a courtesy, since I was displaced before my slumber, he said that he was in my debt and if I ever needed anything I had merely to ask. I have recently been awakened by a woman who bound me to her child, I need something to occupy myself with until the bond activates. I am asking for a – a job I suppose, If you have anything available?" Mina murmured, clasping her still chained hands behind her back and attempting to look anything other than arrogant. Integra steepled her fingers beneath her chin and considered the vampire.

"What are your skills?" she asked finally, Mina's brow furrowed as she contemplated the question.

"I am unsure, I had an interest in alchemy but I am not sure if that exists any more. I have an interest in exploring this world and finding my place within it, if there is anything within those parameters I would happily accept. But my situation being what it is, I will take anything you have to offer." Mina murmured, sketching a bow.

"Well I need my staff working together and if you are as old as Alucard, I believe that you two would work well together, you also need to get over your fear of him. It helps nobody. So I will have your coffin transferred to the basement and you will go on assignments with Alucard, if you do well I will give you time off to reintroduce yourself to this era." The woman said, Mina's eyes widened slightly, as she contemplated her new boss' words.

"You do understand that once this bond activates I may have to leave?" She murmured, Integra nodded briskly and waved Mina away.

Once the cuffs had been removed, Mina decided to explore the sprawling mansion she now found herself in, she wandered through walls and hung from ceilings as she memorised every nook and cranny of the upper levels before heading down to the sub levels. She descended the stairs, probing ahead with her shadows, to ensure that no nasty surprises would be found. She could feel her husband's presence and decided to discreetly avoid him. One meeting was quite enough for her.

_Hello, my lovlies, the chains that bind us, is still a work in progress as of right now. This is the first ever fanfiction that I have published, I have been reading Hellsing/Harry Potter fanfictions and have found that almost all of them were lacking in depth and plot, there have been a few diamonds that I have found but not many. So I thought I'd give it a go. Let me know what you think also I've found a new anime that I adore so you may have a new fanfiction up soon._

_Also thank you to everyone who added me to their favourites list, followed me and reviewed. _

_ravensandwritingdesks x_


	3. Confrontation

_Hello, my lovlies apologies for the delay in my update, I didn't have access to my work for a while and well life got in the way I suppose, I know you must be wondering when Harry makes an appearance and its not for another couple of chapters I'm trying to let Mina find her feet in a new and unfamiliar world but don't worry I will update three times this week to catch you all up. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think of my portrayal of the characters and how they interact. Also I am a collosal idiot as I thought that my chapters were posting but they werent please forgive me. As always read and reveiw._

"I know you are there, I have been ordered not to kill you or harm you, so there's no point in hiding." He muttered mulishly. Mina scowled from the shadows,

"Who says I'm hiding? Perhaps I do not wish to see you?" She retorted coolly, staying hidden in the shadows, watching warily, every muscle tensed and waiting for him to move.

"Please Mina, the years have been long and lonely, I am merely requesting your company, I wish to see how you have changed since I last saw you. Seeing you in my master's office was a shock to say the least, I have believed you to be dead for three hundred years. When you walked in to that office I was surprised to say the least." His voice sounded tired, against her instincts Mina stepped slowly out of the shadows, her eyes wary and distrusting, she remained silent and still as Alucard walked around her, delicately sniffing her every so often, Mina stayed silent as he tugged on her hair gently and ran his fingers across her lips.

"What are you doing?" She asked eventually, batting his hands away with irritation. He grinned at her.

"I was wondering if I was so desperate for company that I had dreamed you up. But you smell and feel real. So perhaps I have not imagined you?" He mused, stepping back, his eyes never leaving her.

Mina merely raised a brow and sighed. "Very well, conduct your experiments, I shall allow them." She muttered, closing her eyes as his fingers gently traced her features; he was almost hesitant in his tentative touches. Mina's eyes opened when she felt his hands shake as he cupped her face, he was gazing at her as though she were the most profound being he had ever seen. Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, Mina gently lowered his hands.

"See, I'm real and here. For a while at any rate. Now tell me about this new world, where women are in charge. It is so different to the world I once knew." She mused quietly, a gleeful smile on her lips.

"I thought you were gone from me forever, Mina." He rumbled, grasping her arms and dragging her closer to him and enfolding her in his arms tightly. Mina was stiff and unyielding in his grasp, shock paralysing the woman into immobility.

"Alucard, you misunderstand my intentions, I did not come here for you. I am bound in servitude to another, I currently find myself at a bit of a loose end. The Hellsing family owed me a debt and I merely came here to make good on it. That is all." She explained gently. Instead of looking relieved or even pleased Alucard looked furious, Mina sighed.

"Look I had no idea you were here, I thought you were locked away somewhere or dead. I had hoped it would be the latter but unfortunately I have to work with you now. So we must at least be civil to each other, no?" She reasoned, desperation tinging her voice as she backed away from the raging vampire, who surged forward and grabbed her arms in a vice like grip, Mina growled low in her throat, warning him.

"You expect me to be civil? How dare you! I gave you everything your selfish little heart desired, you ungrateful bitch! How dare you speak to me in such a manner, I am your master! You will obey me; you are my toy to do with as I please! If I want to fuck you, I shall! You are mine, I gave you life and I shall take it away if I so desire it! You are nothing without me!" He roared, punctuating every word by shaking her violently. Mina was seeing double by the end of his rant, shoving him away from her she staggered backwards colliding with a wall.

"Don't you dare, try and dictate to me what I can and cannot do! I drank your blood, Dracula! I am a true vampire; I am bound to no master! I am not a toy nor am I here for your amusement! If you so much as look at me the wrong way I will leave this place and never return! I will sleep until this earth turns it's last and as the earth burns I will still sleep, you will never have me, you monster! I will never Love you!" she shrieked, her crimson gaze burning into his, whirling around, she opened the door and stalked through it bristling with fury.

_Reviews are a balm to my aching fingers. __ until next time my lovlies. _


	4. Punishment

Integra watched the two vampires' circle each other snapping and snarling as they put Mina through combat training, she had been resistant to say the least, Alucard didn't really seem to be teaching the female vampire much in the way of hand to hand combat. She just tried to dodge his blows as he lashed out at her, using her as a conduit for all of his pent up rage. When she called him on his abuse, he merely shrugged and said he was training her. Integra had her doubts but otherwise held herself in check for now.

Mina snapped her jawbone back into place and hauled her aching body across the sand covered training ground, Alucard merely grabbed the back of her black cat suit and threw her across the arena, smashing her into the opposite wall, the vampire felt her spine snap and fell on her face. Groaning softly, she snapped her spine back into place and flopped onto her back. Gritting her teeth she summoned her shadows and cloaked herself in them, weaving them around herself and fashioning a whip from one, lightening quick she lashed it at Alucard, striking him across the face and snapping his head back, taking him off balance enough that she spotted an opening and went for it. But he had seen what she was going for and shot her twice in the face, felling her like a tree.

"I do believe that you have had enough for tonight Mina. You don't seem to be improving at all. Perhaps Integra was wrong about you after all. You're still the snivelling coward you always were." He sneered smashing her face into the sand with his boot on the back of her neck grinding his boot into the vulnerable skin, Mina refused to make a sound, if she did he would only mock her and do it harder. The pressure was terrible and Mina struggled a bit, trying to ease the pressure on the back of her neck, she could feel the sensitive flesh tearing as he ground his boot in harder.

"Do you give up? Little Coward. You are truly pathetic. Why I ever turned you, I will never know." He sneered; Mina ignored him as she inched towards the silver dagger in her corset. Drawing it quickly she stabbed his ankle viscously, rolling out of the way as he growled in agony and raised his foot from her neck.

Sinking into a crouch she watched as her husband healed, her eyes were burning with fury and resentment as she glowered at him. He merely smirked at her and began to circle her; Mina felt the bloodlust prickling at the edge of her consciousness, as she watched the elder vampire waiting for him to make a move. He merely smiled at her and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I believe I shall end the lesson here. You seem to have had enough for this evening. Come with me I have something to show you." He ordered imperiously, watching Mina growl at him. Turning away from her he walked off, expecting Mina to follow. She glowered at his back and stalked behind him seething with fury as they descended to the dungeons. She desperately wanted a bath and some blood, perhaps a good book as well.

"What do you want Alucard?" She ground out, when he walked into his chamber, Mina stood in the doorway, refusing to enter.

"Please do come in." He offered pleasantly, Mina scowled at him.

"No I think I shall stay right here, thank you." She sniped, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. He attempted to look innocent and shocked, Mina snarled at him.

"Why Mina, I only wish to talk to you. That is all." He sneered. Mina drew her body up straighter, tilting her head and glancing at him.

"No I think not. I am under no illusions of what you want Alucard, You want to try and control me again, well I will see the sunrise before I allow that to happen, now if you would excuse me, I have some reading to get done." She said her voice like ice as she turned and walked away. Leaving Alucard alone once more, she moved to her own chambers and picked up a thick file, moving silently to the bathroom and running a bath.

_Hello again my lovlies im so sorry for taking so long to update my story, I have been working on the art to go along with this story and got swept up in sketching, should have something up on deviant art soon. But until then enjoy my humble offering of two chapters my lovlies. As always read and review. _


	5. Bonds that tie us

She could feel the bonds writhing under her skin, it was going to activate tonight. As she couldn't sleep she paced around the dungeons, absently clawing at her skin. Alucard phased out of the wall with a heartfelt sigh.

"What on earth are you doing Mina?" He muttered, stepping aside as she paced by him.

"The bond will be active soon. In around twelve hours if this is anything to go by." She hissed, Alucard stepped in front of her and grasped her arms, holding her still. She squirmed in his grip, but she couldn't escape the bands of steel around her arms. He sighed and began pulling her towards his chambers.

"What on earth are you doing Alucard? Where are you taking me?" She shrieked as he tossed her onto the bed. He ignored her in favour of removing his coat, hat and gloves. Mina scrambled back on the bed, pulling an exasperated growl from her husband.

"If the bond is going to activate, you must be feeling some discomfort, I am merely trying to make you feel better. Skin to skin contact is often the best way to ease the symptoms of the bond." He explained gently, as smoky red tendrils flowed from the vampire on the bed, drawing a shudder from her, laying his hands on either side of her neck he watched the tendrils recede, it would not be a permanent solution, but it would lessen her discomfort for now.

Mina sighed gently as Alucard's long fingers stroked down her back, instinctively knowing all of her sensitive spots and homing in on them, the discomfort was bordering on pain as the moment drew closer, Mina did her best to brace herself for the agony that was going to come. The spell was winding its way around her, caressing her then rearing, looking like snake's readying to strike, Mina let out a bloodcurdling howl as the spell crashed into her, slithering under her skin through her eyes, nose and mouth. It lifted her off of the bed and held her suspended in the air as they weaved around her, Mina had never felt agony like it; it burned through her until she thought she was dying. A final screech resounded around the room. Before the tendrils turned into flesh coated chains and sank into her, wrapping around her bones. Then it was over, Mina lay panting on the silk sheets, Alucard hovering over her, watching her adjust to the new weight on her bones.

"I must go. The bond has been activated, I have to leave." She murmured hoarsely, rising to her feet and staggering towards her own chambers. Alucard phased into her room and laid his own meal next to hers. Meeting her questioning gaze, he shrugged.

"You have to be at your top physical condition, not half starved and weak as a kitten. Eat that then go." He ordered, Mina nodded weakly as she dressed, sucking on her own blood bag, some of her strength returning to her, as she ignored the sterile taste of the donated blood. She walked through the manor, looking as though she were merely going on a midnight stroll. Her black over coat fluttering behind her as she left the mansion and took to the skies allowing her bond with the babe to direct her flight path.

_There we are my lovlies the second chapter of my two chapter instalment, Harry is being introduced in the next chapter so the plotline should be picking up soon, expect a very frustrated Mina in future chapters. As always read and review. _


End file.
